<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moment (man of my dreams) by never_bloom_again</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370522">The Moment (man of my dreams)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again'>never_bloom_again</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deserving of Love (Hotch/Rossi) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Deserving of Love, Discussion, Finally, Gay, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, Hotch/Rossi - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Requited Love, Rossi/Hotch - Freeform, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Aaron finally are on the same page.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deserving of Love (Hotch/Rossi) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moment (man of my dreams)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, let’s talk.”</p><p>Aaron was lost. He had no clue what to think, with conflicting messages overwhelming him. Dave was here, and that had to mean something, but Dave couldn’t actually feel anything for him, or he would have said so already. His bluntness was one of the many things that Aaron appreciated about David, even if it sometimes drove him mad.</p><p>“Aaron, I panicked when I got your letter. The fact I got Spencer to call you wasn’t because I hated the idea of you being in love with me, or whatever else you may have decided, but out of shock.</p><p>“I had never expected you to like me in that way. But you do. And I like you to. I just am afraid because it was never something I expected to happen. It is something that I can’t just organise into my colour coded lists,” Aaron laughed at that. It definitely was something David would try. </p><p>“I have spent so long trying to shelter you from me, to keep you in the dark about the worst sides of myself, that when I saw that everything I had wanted was right in front of me,the first thing that occurred to me was to assume that it couldn’t be right. And it turns out that was for the best, because even if I was wrong about you being kidnapped, I could have lost you last night.”</p><p>He paused for a minute to take all of the information in. Aaron was finally realising what had happened, that he could actually have the man he dreamt of. A weight was lifted off of his shoulders, and suddenly he felt much c=more free to say what was on his mind.</p><p>“I’ve liked.. Well loved you for a long time now. A longer time than you probably realise. I think longer than I know, to be honest. It hit me after the case in Philadelphia, with that agent who just wanted the fame. You never wanted to be around me, and everything felt wrong, beyond what was happening with Haley and Jack. </p><p>“And then the letter. I figured it was better that it came out now, when I could control it, than later. So I wrote it, and thought that leaving it for you to find yesterday was a great idea, because that would give you time to think before we had to face each other on Monday.</p><p>“But then I couldn’t stop thinking about how I had messed up everything, how I would ruin our friendship, lose my job, my family, and I couldn’t be around to see that.”</p><p>Aaron could feel himself on the verge of crying, but he couldn’t, not again. But he felt an arm reaching over his shoulder, pulling him tight.</p><p>“Aaron, it’s okay. Things are okay. You are still my best friend, and now we can be more,” Dave paused for a moment, shaking his head, “God, I sound like a teenage girl. But the point is, I love you too, and you haven’t ruined anything. We have all the time in the world to work through this, and talk more, because as much as I know you hate it,” Aaron shot him a glare, “we do have to talk more, because things can’t get this bad again. As selfish as it is, I cannot lose you.”</p><p>The silence sat in the air, lighter than it had been before. Aaron took the moment to enjoy the warm body against him, tha arm wrapped around him, making him feel safe, and loved. </p><p>“I think first though, we need breakfast, because I don’t want to think about how long it has been since you have had something other than coffee.”</p><p>As they rose out of the bed, they both appreciated the domesticity of the moment, the calm, the peace, the happiness that neither of them usually got in their lives, not with the jobs they had. It was a feeling that they could get used to, the feeling of being together, being with one another.</p><p>It was comfort, it was safety, it was home, and they could tell that even if things would not always be easy for them, they would work out in the end. And with time, maybe they would finally realise that they were deserving of each other’s love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, in a way, this is it! I will be marking this series as complete, as I feel the story is complete, however I would be more than open to writing other scenes with this pairing, so please let me know if you have any ideas! And if inspiration hits me, I do have a few ideas of moments I could write as a part of this, but I'm not sure. let me know if you want more!</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading, for bookmarking, for leaving comments and kudos. I am so glad I took what I had originally planned to be a oneshot and made it into this :) Love you all so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>